A Women's Battle
by Tache
Summary: LadyDevimon is back once again. The older Chosen Children still don't have their crests back and Jogress evolution is no longer possible. Luckily Tailmon has a secret she's been keeping.


**I know I've already written an Angewomon vs. LadyDevimon but I just got this idea and had to write it. Besides, this is a different take on it then my last one. For one thing I've attempted to make LadyDevimon more villainous then I did before. Well I won't say more right now so I don't spoil anything.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
**

* * *

The Chosen Children all stood in Koushiro's room. Early they had all been sent an urgent message that they were needed. Not sure what had happened this time, they wasted no time in meeting up. Now in the room, they all faced the computer with their Digivices held out. In a bright flash of light, all the kids were sucked in.

When they reappeared, the kids were standing in front of a lake. The younger kids looked around confused.

"Hey, Koushiro, what gives?" Daisuke asked, "I thought you said we were going to Gennai's house. I don't see any house's around here. All I see is a lake."

"Actually his house is in the lake." Koushiro explained. Blinking Daisuke and the rest of the younger kids expected the lake more carefully. Still they were rather surprised when the water parted to reveal a stairway to a house at the bottom of the lake. The older kids let out a laugh as they led the younger kids down the stairway.

"I got to admit though," Taichi said as he climbed down the steps, "Even though this is my second time here, I still think this is an odd place to live." When they got to the bottom of the steps they were greeted by a man in a hooded clock, six digimon, and a young girl.

"Hi guys, it's good to see you again." The girl greeted them.

"Mimi!" The rest cried in surprise. Mimi smiled as she tilted her head.

"Gennai contacted me a while ago and even opened the gate for me." She explained.

"Well it's good to see you again." Miyako told her as she walked over to give her friend a hug. While this was happening all the older kids were busy briefly catching up with their digimon. Once all the greetings were done, Koushiro turned to Gennai.

"So, what is the urgent business you called us here for?" He asked the man.

"Well, the reason is that one of your old foes has returned once again and is wreaking havoc on this still rebuilding world." Gennai explained. The kid's faces got serious at this news.

"Once again? You don't mean Vamdemon is back again, do you?" Taichi asked in concern. Gennai let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"No, thankfully there has not been a trace of him since he was defeated a few months ago." Gennai explained, "This foe is far less formidable, but in your current state can still pose a big challenge."

"Who is it?" Taichi asked.

"It's LadyDevimon." Gennai told her. Miyako let out a gasp at this.

"But Silphymon killed her." She stated, beginning to tremble. "I saw it with my own eyes. It happened right in front of my face. One second she was there, the next she was gone without a trace." Miyako fell to her knees and she recounted what had happened. Even though LadyDevimon was evil, it still disturbed her that her own digimon was the one who had killed her. Hikari ran over to comfort her.

Taichi let out a snort as he grinned confidently. "LadyDevimon, she is nothing. WarGreymon should easily be able to put her away with one hit."

"Er, Taichi." Agumon said as he pulled on his partner's pant leg to get his attention. Taichi looked down at him, "I used up all of Qinglongmon's power shortly after the incident with BlackWarGreymon. I'm afraid I currently can't evolve past Greymon." Upon hearing this news, Taichi lost his grin as his face felt fault.

"Er, well, can't we just ask Qinglongmon for a bit more power then?" He suggested. Gennai shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid with all that has happened recently, Qinglongmon is in no shape to lend you any more power, especially for such a low threat like LadyDevimon." He told the boy. As the feeling of hopelessness sunk in, Taichi fell to his knees. With a laugh, Daisuke walked up behind him.

"Cheer up, Taichi-senpai, even if we don't have WarGreymon, Imperialdramon will take care of LadyDevimon, no sweat." He told the older boy with great confidence. Gennai just let out a sigh.

"Daisuke, do you not remember what I told Tailmon when I returned her Holy Ring?" He asked.

"Huh, what'd you tell her?" Daisuke asked. Gennai's eye brow twitched.

"Does no one ever pay attention to me or something?" He asked annoyed. Daisuke gulped as he took a step back.

"He told me he had been using it's power to allow us to jogress evolve." Tailmon spoke up. Gennai nodded at this.

"Yes, and since I've given it back to her, that means I can no longer use it's power to help you guys jogress evolve." He explained. Daisuke still didn't look convinced.

"Then just take it back until Imperialdramon defeats LadyDevimon." He said. Tailmon glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, but now that I've gotten it back, I will not give up my Holy Ring for any reason. Even for a day." She told him sternly. Daisuke snarled as he bent down to face her.

"But without Imperialdramon, how do you suggest we beat LadyDevimon." He shot at her.

"Please Daisuke, LadyDevimon is only at the perfect level. There is no need to over kill with Imperialdramon." She stated, "I will fight her myself." Daisuke was stunned as he let this sink in, but then let out a laugh.

"Oh ya, and what can you do against her like that? I don't care if you can knock Greymon on his butt like that, I doubt you'll be able to do the same to LadyDevimon. Or do you plan to fight her as Nefertimon? I doubt it will make much difference though." Daisuke told her.

"Well it should be obvious to you I don't plan on fighting her in this form or as Nefertimon." Tailmon stated. Daisuke looked at her confused.

"Then how are you planning to fight her?" He then grinned, "Don't tell me you plan to fight her as Plotmon." Tailmon crossed her arms at that comment with a pout.

"Really, Daisuke, do you think I'm that stupid?" She asked him, then let out a sigh, "The truth is that I've been keeping a secret from everyone for awhile now." Everyone looked at her curious as to what this secret maybe. Hikari, Takeru, and Patamon all looked at each other.

"What secret have you kept from all of us?" Agumon asked her.

"Well I haven't kept it secret from everyone, actually. Hikari, Takeru, and Patamon actually found out at the Dark Ocean that one time. Well the truth is that during the three years between saving the Digital World and the appearance of the Digimon Kaiser I actually been working on evolving on my own. I actually figured out how to evolve to the perfect level on my own. I just never told you guys because I didn't want to brag." She explained. Agumon walked over to her.

"Don't feel too bad. I actually worked on evolving on my own during that period too. Only I still can't get past Greymon on my own. Though I am curious why you told Hikari, Takeru, and Patamon and not anyone else." He told her.

"Well it's not that she told us." Hikari defended for her digimon. Takeru nodded.

"Ya, we just happened to see it." He added. Tailmon sighed.

"Well I had no other choice in that situation. Hikari didn't have her D3 with her and I didn't want to just sit around and watch Patamon protect my partner for me." She explained. Taichi stepped forward.

"Well regardless what happened then, you're sure you can face LadyDevimon on your own?" He asked her. Tailmon grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said. Taichi nodded in response and turned to Gennai.

"We're ready now, so where is LadyDevimon now?" He asked the man.

"I'm sensing her presence to the East right now." Gennai stated. "I'll lead the way."

The gang followed Gennai up the steps and into the forest. They walked through the forest for what seemed like an hour when finally they emerged next to a village. Everyone let out a gasp as they realized the village was under attack. They weren't that surprised though when the saw that it was LadyDevimon who was initiating the attack.

"What a horrible woman she is." Iori commented as he watched the female devil chase down a group of scared digimon. With an amused laugh she launched her bats at them. Miyako trembled as she watched this.

"It's just like what she said last time, not even women and children receive mercy from her." She muttered. Tailmon gritted her teeth.

"I can't just stand here and watch her." She said. Hikari nodded at her digimon.

"Go get her." She said. With a bright flash of light, Angewomon flew towards LadyDevimon. The rest of the digimon were in aw.

"She really did evolve." Agumon commented.

"LadyDevimon!" Angewomon cried as she flew towards her old rival. With a grin on her face, the female devil turned to the angel.

"So you finally decided to show up. I was wondering how long that would take." She said in an amused voice.

"LadyDevimon, why were you attacking innocent digimon that were unable to defend themselves?" Angewomon inquired.

"Why was I attacking them, you ask?" The female devil responded amused, "I'll tell you why, because I find it fun." Angewomon frowned at this.

"How do you find being mean to others fun?" She asked sternly. LadyDevimon let out a laugh.

"Why, because it brings me pleasure to watch their fearful face. It's like music to my ears when I hear their screams of terror. And it just feels so good to end their pathetic little lives." Angewomon gritted her teeth at this explanation.

"That is sick!" She cried as she delivered a powerful slap right across the face of the female devil. To her surprise, LadyDevimon turned back to her with a creepy grin on her face. She was not sure what had her rival so amused today, but she wasn't that surprised when she felt a hand smack her own cheek. Rubbing her sore cheek, the female angel turned back to her rival.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"I'll tell you why I'm happy. I'm happy that you came to fight me." Her rival responded.

"Why are you happy about that? You should know by now that I'll just beat you again." Angewomon pointed out. LadyDevimon laughed at this. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm afraid that is not going to happen this time around." LadyDevimon said, "Today will be the day I will win!"

"Says you!" Angewomon shot back. LadyDevimon threw her arms out to her side in a taunting manner.

"Then bring it!" She taunted. Angewomon wanted to slug her right now, but held back as she looked around the village. There were still some digimon remaining hiding behind rubble. She didn't want to involve them any further. LadyDevimon saw her hesitation. "What's wrong? Are you chicken?"

"Follow me and then we can fight." Angewomon told her. LadyDevimon looked around.

"Fine, but you do know I'll just come and finish them off once I've dealt with you, right?" She asked.

"You won't get that far." Angewomon said and began flying away from the village. Shrugging her shoulders LadyDevimon turned to the few remaining digimon.

"I'll be back!" With those words she followed the angel. The rest of the group who was watching ran after them. After they were a safe distance from the village, Angewomon turned back to the female devil and let one of her arrows fly. LadyDevimon just barely saw it coming in time. She dodged to the right, but the arrow still grazed her left side. Amused she grinned at the angel.

"That's rather unlike an angel to play dirty like that." She commented.

"Evil beings like yourself don't deserve a warning. You never give your victims any warning before you attack them, do you?" Angewomon stated. LadyDevimon chuckled at this.

"You're right, playing dirty is right up my alley." She flew full force towards her opponent, slugging her right in the face. Angewomon flew back a few feet from the force of the blow, but recovered quickly. She quickly flew back in and delivered an uppercut right into the female devil's stomach. LadyDevimon spat up a bit in response to the blow. After a gasp for breath, she growled and threw a hook onto the angel's left jaw. The force knocked her to the right, but she instinctively stuck out her left leg to use the force from the hook to sweep a kick across the devil's thigh. The force knocked LadyDevimon over as well.

The rest of the group watched in amazement as they approached the scene.

"Wow, they're really going at it." Daisuke commented. Taichi sweat dropped.

"So far this is nothing compared to their fight three years ago." He said. Koushiro gulped as he remembered that battle.

"I don't want to get involved this time..." Tentomon commented. He was still haunted by the battle three years ago.

Back in the air, the two females had recovered from their earlier exchange. The two glared at each other with growls. Without warning, the two lunged for each other's throats at the same time. Unfortunately LadyDevimon was the only successful one and Angewomon only managed to grab the devil's shoulders. Angewomon gasped for breath as LadyDevimon squeezed as hard as she could. In defense, Angewomon brought her knee up. It connected with the female devil's stomach. With a gasp, her grip loosened a bit. Angewomon took this opportunity and slapped LadyDevimon across the face. With a growl, LadyDevimon released her grip entirely to return the slap. Not wanting to be out done, Angewomon slapped her once again and the two started to exchange slaps back and forth each time trying to outdo the other.

On the ground, Taichi was feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Now this is starting to look like the battle they had three years ago..." He commented.

"And they're still just as scary..." Koushiro added.

"I find this degrading to women." Iori said.

"Come on, Iori, lighten up a bit." Daisuke said and turned back to the battle swinging his fists, "Come on, Angewomon, you can hit harder than that, can't you!"

Back in the air, LadyDevimon was growing tired of the slap war. After receiving yet another slap from Angewomon she decided to change things up and swipe at the angel with her claws instead. Angewomon saw it coming just in time to jump back out of the way. LadyDevimon was prepared for this however and charged after her. Swiftly she punched the angel in the guts and quickly followed up by hitting her bent over opponent in the back of the head with her clawed hand. Angewomon was sent face first into the ground.

Those watching cringed as they watched the angel fall to the ground. LadyDevimon laughed as she floated down to her fallen opponent. She watched as Angewomon gasped and struggled to get back up using her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that?" LadyDevimon mocked as she kicked the angel in her side. Angewomon let out a scream as her arms gave out their support. With a grin on her face, LadyDevimon grabbed the angel's hair with her left hand and yanked her head up. Angewomon screamed in agony as she had no choice but to do what the female devil wanted her to do. Without mercy, LadyDevimon launched a series of blows across the angel's face, keeping a tight grip on her hair so her opponent had no escape.

The Chosen Children watched in horror from where they stood. They felt powerless to do anything that could help. Mimi cringed and fell to her knees as she saw blood splatter.

"Oh, somebody make it stop!" She cried. Unfortunately this did not happen. With the next blow, LadyDevimon knocked the angel's mask off, sending it flying to the side. She grinned and stopped her punishment. With a hard hair yank, she pulled the angel onto her back. Slowly the angel opened her eyes to glare at the female devil.

"So, that is what your eyes look like. They are like dagger's swearing me death one day." LadyDevimon commented in amusement. This comment enraged the angel as it brought back bad memories. Of when she was Plotmon trapped inside Vamdemon's castle. She remembered how he had beaten her every single night, commenting about how he did not like the way she looked at him. With these thoughts in mind, she weakly raised her left hand up with what remained of her strength to fire off a beam of light from her finger at the female devil. Unfortunately for her, she only managed to graze her opponent's cheek. With a growl, LadyDevimon knelt down over her body.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that!" She screamed. She raised her claw and plunged it through her opponent's stomach. Angewomon let out a scream of pain that lasted until her body grew limp. From the side Hikari let out a cry.

"No, Angewomon!" She screamed. LadyDevimon just laughed.

"How pathetic, passing out like that." She commented. She turned to the rest with a grin. Agumon finally stepped forward.

"Come on guys, Angewomon needs our help!" He said.

"Right!" The rest of the digimon responded and with a flash of light they all evolved to their adult level, charging towards the female devil. LadyDevimon watched their charge with amusement.

"Oh look, you're wuss friends have finally decided to help you." She commented towards the unconscious angel. "They're a bit late don't you think?" Garurumon was the first to reach her.

"Fox Fire!" He fired off his attack. LadyDevimon leapt into the air to avoid the attack. Garurumon had anticipated she would do this and had already jumped towards her with his jaws opened as he prepared to bite her. LadyDevimon turned to him however and caught his top jaw in her left hand and his bottom jaw in her right hand. With little effort she tossed him aside. Next Aquilamon swooped down at her attempting to run her through with his horns. The female devil jump raised her right arm and parried him away.

Back on the ground, the children watched on with a feeling a hopelessness.

"I knew it." Koushiro said, "There's no way adult level digimon can win against a perfect level digimon." He fell to his knees in despair. Taichi glared at him.

"Come on, Koushiro, don't give up like that." He looked back up to the battle. He gritted his teeth as he watched LadyDevimon shield herself from Greymon's Mega Flame. He looked over to see that his sister had run over to her fallen digimon. He didn't try to stop her. If that were Greymon he would probably do the same thing. Besides, as much as he didn't like to admit it, their only chance at winning may be his sister somehow reviving her digimon from near death.

Hikari was struggling to keep herself from completely breaking down at the sight of her digimon. Angewomon's face was all battered and bruised. The data around here stomach was flickering as if it was struggling to stay together. Hikari couldn't bear the thought that her digimon might die. There had to be something she could do to prevent that from happening. Without hesitating she folded her hands over the angel's stomach and they began to glow with light. Hikari hoped this would heal her digimon.

Back in the air, the battle still raged. Ankylomon charged and leapt into the air, preparing to knock the female devil out of the air with a swing of the tail. Unfortunately for him, she grabbed his tail instead and began to swing him around, all the while laughing like a mad woman. XV-mon, Kabuterimon, and Birdramon who were all preparing their own attacks were knocked away but the force of their swinging comrade. Finally LadyDevimon let go of his tail, sending him flying.

Angemon was getting fed up. "Heaven's Knuckle!" He cried as he launched his attacked. By this point he was very much expecting the female devil to dodge his attack and immediately flew full change at her preparing to swing his staff. Much to his bad luck, LadyDevimon still managed to grab his staff and pull him in.

"You seem riled up." She commented with a laugh, "Don't tell me that was your girlfriend I almost killed earlier?" Angemon gritted his teeth in a growl. "What's wrong? Did I hit the nail on the head? Well don't worry, you'll be joining her soon." Before Angemon could respond, he felt her knee nail him hard in the spot between his legs. The pain was almost unbearable as he leaned forward and spat up. All the male Chosen Children on the ground cringed as they watched. That looked extremely painful to them.

"Hey lady! Keep it above the belt!" Daisuke finally screamed in rage.

"Ya, that was rather cheap!" Takeru added also in rage.

LadyDevimon let out another laugh. "Well looks like you two will never have children now, even if you do both survive." She commented in amusement and leaned in, "Which you won't!" With that she punched the male angel in the back of the head, sending him hard into the ground. With a grin, she turned back to the rest of the digimon. "So who wants to be next to join him?"

Back on the ground, Angewomon slowly opened up her eyes. "Hikari..." She muttered her partner's name with what strength she had. Hikari immediately looked at her face.

"Angewomon, are you alright?" She asked in concerned, "You will survive, won't you?"

"Ya, I think you saved me from death." Angewomon responded. Hikari removed her hands from the angel's stomach to see the wound had been patched up. She let out a sigh in relief.

"So you'll be alright then?" She couldn't help but smile. Angewomon slowly nodded.

"I will be alright in the long run, but right now I'm still too injured to fight anymore." She told her partner. Hikari let out a gasp as she looked up at the battle. Stingmon had just been tossed aside like a rag doll.

"But I don't think our friends will last much longer like this. If you can't finish off LadyDevimon, who can?" She asked in distress. Angewomon smiled at her weakly.

"Hikari, I want you to finish her off for me this time." Her digimon told her. Hikari let out a gasp.

"Me? But what could I possibly do? I don't possess the kind of power to bring her down." Hikari stated. Angewomon slowly raised her right hand.

"Take my hand, Hikari." She instructed. Baffled, Hikari did as she was told. In a flash of light, one of Angewomon's Holy Arrows was formed. "Hikari, take my arrow. Fire it off at LadyDevimon for me."

"But what if I miss?" Hikari doubted her skills.

"Hikari, you bravely gave yourself up to Vamdemon and never faltered before him. You went to the Digital World to face off against the Dark Masters. You over came a cold to walk towards Mugendramon without fear. You held up as Piemon turned all your friends into dolls before you. You over came being deleted by Apoclymon. You came back three years later to face more hell. Hikari, I know that after all that, you can do this now." Angewomon encouraged her. "Now go, our friends need you."

"You're right, this is no time to doubt myself." Hikari looked up to see Aquilamon land beside her. Without hesitation she climbed onto his back. "Aquilamon, take me to LadyDevimon. I got a present for her."

"Alright." With that, the bird digimon took to the sky towards the female devil.

Miyako happened to look up at her digimon, "Hey, isn't that Hikari on Aquilamon's back?" She asked. This caused everyone to look up.

"What is she doing? I thought she was aiding Angewomon." Taichi looked over to the angel, who was still lying on the ground.

"What's that in her hand behind her back?" Takeru asked.

Back in the air, LadyDevimon was amused as she saw her next opponent. "What's this? Have I crippled you guys so much you've resorted to sending little girls at me?" She asked with a laugh, "Well don't expect any mercy from me girl, I'll kill you just the same." The female devil bore her claw and she flew full on towards the girl. Hikari showed no fear and she brought out the arrow from behind her back and prepared her throw.

"This one is from Angewomon!" She screamed as she hurled it with all her might at the female devil. Being caught off guard, LadyDevimon had no time to react and the arrow pierced through her chest. She screamed loudly as electricity from the arrow ran throughout her body. It sent shockwaves through the air, making it hard for Aquilamon to stay air born. Hikari clutched to his back for dear life. Suddenly it was all over and LadyDevimon was gone without a trace.

Everyone was stunned for a moment on the ground, but they eventually erupted in cheer.

"I knew Hikari could do it!" Taichi cried, "She is related to me after all."

"Really, then why were you so concerned when you saw her on Aquilamon's back?" Yamato asked him. Taichi just glared at him.

In the meantime, Aquilamon had landed and Hikari was picking Tailmon off the ground. Tailmon smiled weakly had her.

"See, I told you that you could do it." She said weakly. Hikari just smiled back as Gennai walked over.

"Well done, you two." He said.

"Thanks Gennai." Hikari told him.

"As a reward, why don't you all come back to my place for some food? And while you're there I'll heal up everyone's injuries." Gennai said to the whole group. Taichi grinned.

"Sounds great, I'm starving." He said.

The End

* * *

**Well I hope the ending wasn't too bad. I did want to explore the possibility of LadyDevimon winning their personal battle for once, but I still didn't want her to completely beat the heros. Besides, I thought it might be interesting to see Hikari delivering the finishing blow.**

**Review and let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
